vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth
Rebirth is the first episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-third episode of the series. Summary REBUILDING HOMES AND RECRUITING NEW FAMILY — After months of being holed up inside his compound, Klaus enlists the help of Elijah and Marcel in plotting his revenge against the Guerrera werewolves, and vows to take down anyone who poses a threat to baby Hope’s existence. Elijah watches helplessly as Hayley spirals downward while mourning the loss of her daughter and struggling to adapt to her new hybrid status. Exiled by the Guerrera werewolves, who now control the French Quarter, Marcel is still reeling over the destruction of his vampire family, and attempts to rebuild his home with the help of Josh. Elsewhere, Cami, who is attempting to regain some normalcy in her life, seeks comfort in a surprising place. Last, Davina continues her plan to use Mikael against Klaus, but gets sidetracked when she meets the mysterious, yet charming Kaleb, who holds a few secrets of his own. Plot }} ﻿﻿Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Guest Cast * Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson * Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson * Peta Sergeant as Francesca Guerrera * Chase Coleman as Oliver * Nishi Munshi as Gia * TBA as Hope Mikaelson * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve (archive footage) Co-Starring * Yohance Myles as Joe Dayton *Peter Jang as Correa Brother #1 *TBA as Correa Brother #2 *Juan-Pablo Veza as Correa Brother #3 *Allen Warchol as Correa Brother #4 Quotes :;San Diego Comic Con Promo :Rebekah: "Once upon a time, there was a majestic king. He was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And, there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost." '' : :'Elijah: "I'm concerned about Hayley. She grows more savage by the day. Can you not see she's falling apart?" :Hayley: "I'm a hybrid now. I have a werewolf temper to go with my new appetite. And the witches that tried to kill my baby? They're worth nothing more than food." :Niklaus: "New Orleans is a vicious place. New enemies are everywhere, some of them you might never see coming." :Kaleb: "I'm Kaleb." :Davina: "Davina." :Camille: "The city is being run by gangsters and you guys aren't doing anything about it!" :Niklaus: "I need to act, I need to spill blood." :Camille: "I know you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed the baby. So if you want help taking down the Guerreras, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired." :Marcel: "The wolves have the numbers." :Niklaus: "Oh, we don't need to hit them all! Just the twelve with the rings that take me out every full moon. Ahh...Tonight, we're going on a wolf hunt." :Marcel: "Look around. This is ground zero for a new vampire community." :Mikael: "I am Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires." :Niklaus: "They're in possession of something very dangerous to us." :Marcel: "They have the stake that can kill you." :Davina: "Once I unlink my friends from Klaus' sire line, I will unleash you to be the monster that you're so eager to be." :Elijah: "I came to make you an offer. Find me the white oak stake and I'll let this vampire community continue." :Esther: "A thousand years ago, I was one of the greatest witches that has ever lived. Now I've returned. Let's get to work. We have a family reunion to plan." :Niklaus: "Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" :Esther: "Niklaus. I've been expecting you." :Elijah: "Father...How...?" :Mikael: "Hello son. We have some unfinished business." :Niklaus: ''"I met the witch. I looked in to that girl's eyes, and I swear to you, she is not just guided by our mother-- she '''is our mother!"'' :Elijah: "Niklaus... our father... I saw him. He holds the stake." :Niklaus: "Ah, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?" ---- :Rebekah: "Once upon a time, there was a majestic king, who lived with his noble brother in a colorful kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace and happiness. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once mighty king in the room meant for his child. But as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their princess home. So that she might live happily ever after." ---- :Cami: "I know your family is grieving, but I know you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed the baby. So if you want help taking down the Guerreras, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired. Use it." Trivia *Antagonist: Francesca Correa, Oliver and Francesca's Brothers *11 of the 12 ring-wielding werewolves are killed, Oliver is spared due to nostalgia on the part of Hayley Marshall. *Francesca and her brothers are killed by Elijah and Hayley. *Davina is using Esther's grimoire to find an unlinking spell to unlink Josh and Marcel from Klaus' bloodline. *Davina has left her coven and gone back to high school. *Davina has been buying vinyl records of classical music for Mikael. *We learn that in 1925 the Guerrera pack number about 100. *New moolight rings are being by Esther/Cassie that don't weaken Klaus as they're made with the original spell. *Esther can't find the White Oak stake with a locater spell and is impressed that it's even hidden from her. *Esther tells Finn/Vincent that his brothers are excellent stratagestists and that Francesca will be her own undoing. *This episode firmly establishes that a vampire can't enter the home of even a triggered werewolf without an invititation. Elijah gets around this with Fracesca's home by having the city use it's imminent domain power to take the house for historic preservation thus the Correa home becomes public property allowing Elijah to enter. *As of this episode, all of the Original Family are alive in some form. *Klaus plans to use Hayley in order to salvage a relationship with the werewolves. *Hayley is shown in her wolf form for the first time. * This is the first episode of the TVD/TO universe where all the Original Vampires appeared in the present. * Elijah destroys the 12 Moonlight Stones that caused Klaus's weakness on the full moon by using the elements of water and fire to destroy their spell. Body Count *Francesca - killed by Hayley. * Francesca's brothers - killed by Elijah Mikaelson * Unknown Werewolves - killed by Marcel, Niklaus, Elijah and Hayley Continuity *This episode marks the first appearances of Kaleb and Gia in the series. * Kol Mikaelson was last seen in Farewell to Storyville (TO) and Resident Evil (TVD). This is his first present day appearance on The Originals. Behind the Scenes *The title of this episode Rebirth could be a reference to Hayley's new status as a hybrid or the struggles of Klaus to move on after his daughter's gone away. It could also be a reference to the characters that were brought back to life in the season finale. *This episode had about 1.36 million viewers in USA. Cultural References *'The Rebirth Brass Band' is a New Orleans brass band. They were featured in the pilot episode. *Imminent Domain is a power granted under the US Constitution allowing the Federal, State or City government to take someone's home or property forthe betterment of the community with payment for said property. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Season 2 Trailer-0 The Originals - Season 2 Trailer The Originals - New Rules Trailer S2 Sneak Peek The Originals 2x01 Sneak Peek 1 "Rebirth" (HD) Season 2 Episode 1 Sneak Peek The Originals 2x01 Sneak Peek 2 "Rebirth" Season 2 Episode 1 Sneak Peek The Originals - Rebirth Clip 1 Pictures Promotional= Originals-season-2-5 1000x710 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-4 1000x666 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-3 1000x672 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-2 1000x666 FULL.jpg Originals-season-2-1 1000x666 FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(a).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(i).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(e).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(h).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(g).jpg Hybrid Hayley.jpg S02-21.jpg S02-4.jpg S02-5.jpg S02-8.jpg s02-27.jpg s02-31.jpg s02-19.jpg s02-10.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 11.03 -2014.10.12 12.13.22-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 05.26 -2014.10.12 12.14.33-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 05.25 -2014.10.12 12.13.56-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 07.03 -2014.10.12 12.27.44-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 34.47 -2014.10.12 12.44.01-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 13.56 -2014.10.12 12.43.53-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 18.13 -2014.10.12 12.50.01-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 01.37 -2014.10.12 12.55.05-.jpg The.Originals.S02E01.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 15.21 -2014.10.12 13.03.31-.jpg |-| Screencaps= Originals-season-2-dead-brother.jpg|Kol Mikaelson Hybrid Hayley.jpg |-| Behind the scene= S02-21.jpg S02-4.jpg S02-5.jpg S02-8.jpg s02-27.jpg s02-31.jpg s02-19.jpg s02-10.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Premieres Category:The Originals Episode Guide